degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mo-Marisol Relationship
The relationship of Mo Mashkour and Marisol Lewis is known as Morisol (Mo/Ma'risol'), Marimo (Mari'sol/'Mo), and Lashkour (L'ewis/M'ashkour). Relationship History Overview After strongly disliking one another in Smash Into You (1) when they were paired up for a project, they became a couple after kissing in Smash Into You (2). Season 11 In Don't Panic (1), Marisol tells Katie that Mo isn't serious competition because he's "triple XL". In Smash Into You (1), Marisol goes to visit Katie in the hospital and sees all of the get-well gifts she received from Drew. She apparently begins to feel a sense of loneliness as she comments how nice it must be for Katie to have a boyfriend who loves her so much. Marisol's spirits are raised when Katie brings up the possibility that she could be set up with an attractive, single guy as her partner for Model UN. However, Marisol is instantly displeased when Mr. Perino assigns Mo Mashkour as her partner. Her shallowness and superficiality causes her to be unhappy with this arrangement. As Mo and Marisol work together and pitch ideas for their project, they act rudely towards each other. Mo takes it a step further and sneakily sticks a piece of gum in Marisol's hair. When she and Drew visit Katie again at the hospital, Marisol complains to them about her troubles with her new partner. Instead of catering to her shallowness, Drew and Katie insist that Mo likes Marisol and she should, therefore, get into the "Mo-mance" as Drew teasingly suggests. Marisol claims to be repulsed at such an idea. In Smash Into You (2), Mo apologizes for putting gum in Marisol's hair. She accepts his apology and agrees to meet him in the media immersion lab later. When Mo walks away, Marisol complains to Drew about the crush that she believes Mo is developing on her and states that she's going to reject him very bluntly. So, she meets Mo in the media immersion lab where he tells her that he likes the idea she had for Model UN but he took it a step further. He plays music and sings a song that he wrote relating to their project. Marisol is impressed and she joins in the chorus, singing along with Mo. She even adds a short freestyle rap to it which amuses them both. Marisol is suddenly feeling a connection to Mo and she assumes that he's interested in her as well. Later on, Marisol confesses to Mo that she likes him but he shocks her with a revelation of his own; he does not ''have a crush on her. This upsets Marisol as she is mortified that he would reject her after she put aside her shallow ways to express genuine interest in him. She retorts "screw you" and walks away, discouraged. Later on, Marisol is seen in the student council room telling Katie(via cellular phone) that she was wrong all along about Mo having a crush on her. Katie immediately detects a sense of disappointment on Marisol's part, so she questions her. Before Marisol could answer, Mo enters the room and she promptly hangs up on Katie. Mo informs Marisol that their project was the winner in Model UN. He also tells her that the reason he didn't have a crush on her is because he thought that a beautiful, popular girl like Marisol would be out of his league; therefore, he didn't bother. Marisol smiles as she assures him that she thinks leagues are stupid. Having come to an understanding, Mo and Marisol share a kiss. In' Hollaback Girl (1), Marisol and Mo are holding hands in the hallway. Mo seems to be more enthusiastic about their relationship than she is. She confirms to him they aren't "official" quite yet and therefore, they must tone down the PDA, which prompts him to ask Jake Martin for advice. As a more experienced dater, Jake convinces Mo to take Marisol out on a date. So, Mo later takes her to The Dot and behaves like a complete gentleman, intending for it to be their first date. However, when she implies that The Dot would be a cheap first date, Mo lies and tells her he is taking her for an extravagant date that Saturday. Marisol is instantly ecstatic as she thinks Mo is "spoiling" her which makes him nervous because he isn't sure how he's going to pull it off. In '''Hollaback Girl (2), Mo is frustrated, so he confides in Jake about a huge mistake he made promising Marisol a date that he cannot afford. As a solution, Jake asks him to help him with a paint job and he'd give him half of the profit; Mo agrees. Unfortunately, Mo feels shut down even further when Marisol cancels their date for the weekend and tells him it's none of his business when he questions her. Later on, while Mo is helping Jake paint, three attractive women walk into the building and they, right away, assume that they are strippers. In attempt to make Marisol jealous, Mo asks Jake to take pictures of him with the strippers. Mo posts the pictures on twitter, confident that Marisol will see them and get jealous. The next day at school, Mo sees Marisol sitting against her locker with tears running down her face. Concerned, Mo sits down next to her and states that he just expected her to get mad, not cry. Marisol is confused until Mo tells her about the pictures with the strippers that he posted on twitter. Mo quickly realizes that he told on himself because Marisol didn't even see the pictures. In fact, she was crying because her best friend, Katie, is being sent to rehab to battle with her painkiller addiction. Marisol was already upset about what's happening to Katie but hearing about Mo taking pictures with strippers merely adds insult to injury. So, she walks away from him, angrily. Later on that night, a gloomy-looking Marisol is studying at the Dot when Mo walks in and apologizes to her. He also asks how Katie is doing. Although Marisol was supposed to keep it confidential, she tells Mo about Katie anyway. She also adds that she's feeling sad because she has to take Katie's place as student council president when they were supposed to be a team. To show her that he's there for her, Mo takes Marisol's hand and holds it gently. For the first time in a while, Marisol smiles and tells Mo that this is why she likes him.....because he just wants to hold her hand. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Marisol has Mo escort Fiona and Imogen out of the student council meeting. In[[ In the Cold, Cold Night (2)| In the Cold, Cold Night (2)]], while speaking to Fiona, Marisol mentions that she better get Mo off of the ferris wheel before he throws up the four candy apples he ate. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Marisol and Mo are sitting next to one another at the student council meeting, and she is the one to tell him that Katie and Drew broke up when his comment prompts Katie to start crying, Later, Marisol and Mo double date with Katie and Jake when Marisol sets Katie up. To leave them alone, Marisol offers Mo a make out session in another room. In Got Your Money (1), Marisol and Fiona plan to have a dance, so that their respective others (Mo and Imogen) could have a gig for their band WhisperHug. In Got Your Money (2), Marisol threatens to send Mo after Zig if he doesn't pay her back $50 within 24 hour. Later at the dance, Marisol is backstage with Mo before WhisperHug performs on stage. In Say It Ain't So (1), Mo and Marisol are sitting next to one another working on essays for college in the library before Katie and Jake enter. In Say It Ain't So (2), they are seen getting lunch in the cafeteria and watch as Campbell snaps at Maya. In Never Ever (1), Katie confesses to Marisol that she is in love with Jake, and Marisol is excited at the idea that they could double date together because Jake and Mo are also friends. In Physics class, Marisol partners up with Mo to work on their project. Later, Mo and Marisol walk onto the play stage laughing about Imogen's father who is outside in his pajamas. In Never Ever (2), Marisol shows Mo a picture of Imogen and her father that she took. The two laugh over the picture, as they think he is crazy, and Marisol says, "Like father like daughter", before Imogen smacks Marisol with a textbook. Timeline *Start Up: Smash Into You (2) (1141) Trivia *They both sang a song together alone. *Prior to their relationship, Mo and Marisol were rivals for the school presidential election along with Katie Matlin, whom they both ultimately lost to. Quotes *Marisol: "C'mon, Mo. There is a make out sesh with your name on it." - Gives You Hell (1) Gallery 185px-Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-9.jpg The_magic_song.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h09m09s146.png 443df.png Presenting_Marimo.jpg 64564d.jpg 4564d.jpg 4564dc.jpg 564f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m39s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m32s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m33s182.png 3543d.jpg 3242s.jpg 3ee.jpg 34534e.jpg 76565.jpg 36765.jpg 6756e.jpg Aww Mar.jpg 4645f.jpg degrassi-1143-marisol-mo-625.jpg degrassi-1142-mo-marisol-625.jpg 54f.jpg 45554fg.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-3-Preview-Clip.jpg 765tf.jpg 8789jj.jpg 5654tef.jpg kjklj.jpg 709jk.jpg rtytryrt.jpg 464ghfh.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m17s121.jpg ZigMarisol.jpg frrtrtyt.jpg ertetee.jpg 7777h.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Season 12